World War One
The First World War, also known as World War One and the Great War, often abrieviated as WWI, was a global military conflict taking place between 1914 and 1918. Its course was run in the decade prior to the setting of TUGS, and therefore some fanon characters may have served in it. ---- Background The casus belli of the war occured in July 1914, when a Serbian nationalist, Gavrillo Princip, assasinated the Archduke of Austria and his wife in Sarjevo, Bosnia, then a territory of the Austrian Empire. With the support of the German Empire, the Austrians declared war on Serbia as a retalliation, despite the Serb government having no connection to Princip. This activated Serbia's defensive pact with the Russian Empire. The French honoured thier alliance with Russia, theEntente, and declared war on the Germans. The Germans marched through Belgium without declaration of war to attack France (the Schliffen Plan), which activated a British defensive pact with the Belgians. By the end of 1914, Europe was split between the Allies/Entente (The British Empire, France, Russia, Serbia and Japan; Italy and the United States joined later) and the Central Powers (Germany, Austria, Bulgaria and the Ottoman Empire, which is now modern Turkey). The next four years saw what is among the worst ever tactics in land warfare, and cost around twenty million lives. It also saw the beginnings of fighter combat, air raids on cities and the invention of the tank. Eventually, the Allies won (though the Germans beat Russia), but harsh terms imposed by the French ensured that a second world war would take place in 1939. ---- War at Sea The First World War saw some of the largest naval battles in history, most notably Jutland. Jutland saw the fleets of the British Royal Navy and the German High Seas Fleet take on each other in the largest naval battle yet fought (eventually, it would be overtaken by various battles against the Japanese in World War Two). The Battle of Jutland ended in a draw, although the Kaiser became nervous about sending his ships to sea. Britain and Germany also raced to put ships and boats to sea, and a lot of civilian ships were aquired to save production for battleships and crusiers. Among them were ocean liners, trampsteamers and ordinary tugs. The Germans prayed on these unarmed ships, sinking many with submarines. They eventually used this tactic on any and all ships that passed through the English Channel (Unrestricted Submarine Warfare), which led to the US entry into the war. ---- Fanon Characters Who Served In The War Zar is now number 7 in the Z-Stacks served World War one hauling Railway Rolling stock on barges. Hannover was a destroyer in the German Navy before he deserted in favour of a life of crime. Emily was originally built as an army tug to patrol the Hudson in case of a U-Boat. Dino Mighter first worked as a minelaying U-Boat,but was captured in 1916. Oiman claims he first worked as an oil rig working in Germany for the Central Powers.Although it is just a rumor. Other Related Fanon Topics Category:Zar Category:Wars Category:Events Category:History